Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Phoenix Flames
Summary: *first two chaps uploaded* I am working like a bee on all of my chaptered stories and they will be ready soon.
1. Chapter One: The Midnight Visitor

Harry

Potter 

And 

The 

Order 

Of 

The 

Phoenix!

Chapter One

The Midnight Visitor

Josephine Caraparc wondered around her blue bedroom, unsure what to do with herself, she paused at her mahogany dressing table with the blue skirt over the bottom, she pulled open a drawer and took out a box, the box was a blue jewelry box with gold trimmings. She opened the box and took out the latest addition among the photographs of her and her younger and older sisters. Paige Caraparc was the youngest at fourteen, next came Josephine (Joey) at fifteen, Pearl and Summer were twins and were both nineteen and living away from home. Joey turned the letter over in her hands and looked at the broken wax seal, it was a yellowish parchment enevelope with the words:

Miss Josephine Caraparc-Black

The Blue Bedroom

5 Killmoore Street

Whiny Boy

Bucking.

She took the letter out of the envelope and re-read the letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Caraparc-Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a transfer place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all neccessary books and equipment for your fifth year . We await your owl no later than 31st December, as term begins on 1st September.

Yours Sincerly,

Professer Minerva McGonagall.

Transfiguration Teacher, Deputy Headmistress.

Joey sighed and put her letter back in the envelope and back in the box, then she took out a piece of paper.

Dear Miss McGonagall,

My name is Joey Caraparc-Black. I am fifteen and I am writing to tell you that myself, and my sister Paige recieved our letters this morning. My mother explained that me and Paige would be having a ceremony at the beginning or the end of the ceremony along with three other exchange students from my old school. Younsmide's. I am writing to tell you that both myself and Paige will be attending and our mother asked me or Paige to write you a query: can we be announced as Paige and Josephine Caraparc. Not Caraparc-Black, Caraparc.

Thank You For Your Time,

Joey Caraparc

Joey opened the cage that contained her owl, Egypt, who allowed her to attach the letter to her leg, then she flew off into the night. Joey smiled as the ball of white feathers flew off into the night. Then sighing to herself she pulled her nightdress over her head and climbed into bed. 

***********************

Joey wasn't the only person climbing into bed, the boy who lived or more commonly known as Harry Potter was just bidding goodnight and being ignored by his aunt, uncle and cousin, The Dursley's. As he crept up stairs to pack his trunk, he had to go back to Hogwarts in three days and he wasn't going to waste them at the Dursley's. He had received mail from his best friend Ron Weasley's father and with lack of Ron knowing was going to pick him up and take him back to the Weasley's house at midnight that night. Harry opened the bedroom door and smiled all his bits and bobs were lying on his bed and they were ready to be packed. Harry knealed down by the side of his bed and pulled out his trunk. He put his clothes, his birthday present, the invisibilty cloak he got from his dad and a series of other objects in his trunk and shut it. He had an hour or so before Mr. Weasley was coming to pick him up and he was tired so an hours kip should do him. 

Harry awoke with a start at ten past eleven and climbed out of bed, and waited until he could hear his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin snoring away and by that time it was five to twelve, he waited, watching until he heard a faint pop and looked up to see Mr. Weasley covering over him, "Alright Harry?" he whispered, "Ron doesn't have any idea which is good because we have to pick up one more person along the way."


	2. Chapter Two: Sera, the Forgotten Child.

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Chapter Two**

**Sera, the forgotten child**

Mr Weasley, grinning broadly pointed at Harry's trunk and muttered a spell under his breath "dissaprus ta burrow." "Right then Harry," he began. "I brought a special instrument that will get us to a wizarding household to use the fire." "Okay." Harry whispered back and put a hastily scribbled note on his pillow "Dear Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Ugly Dudley. Gone to Ron's house, see you next summer, without love from Harry." Mr Weasley pulled out what looked like an old sock. "Here Harry, please hold on to this, this is a houseportkey. Hold onto this part of the sock! Eht Worrub!"

Harry could feel himself swirling about when suddenly he landed on a hard stone floor next to Mr Weasley, there was a girl sat on the sofa in front of him and a trunk at her feet. She was quite pretty, quite tall, with red hair and mousey brown eyes. With large feet and a large nose she reminded Harry extremly about Ron. The girl smiled up at Mr Weasley, "Dad," Her eyes began twinkling. "You came. I thought that you would forget about me." Harry looked at Mr Weasley who looked gravely back, "me and Molly are hiding a grave secret from the kids. This, Harry is Sera. Ron's twin sister. Ron knows but thinks that she is his cousin and doesn't like her much. Molly was told that it was unlucky to have two sets of twins in the same family so we gave her up, but we missed her too much. So we visited her alot and sometimes brought her back." Harry looked at Mr Weasley, he was confused and upset as Mr Weasley lit a fire and through some floo powder into the flames. "Harry! You go first and take Sera's trunk with you." With the help of Mr Weasley and Sera, Harry stood up the trunk, held onto it on one side, with Sera on the other they both yelled The Burrow. Harry held in his elbows and felt sick, soon he landed in a grate, the Weasley's kitchen floor. "Harry!" A voice yelled and Harry looked up and saw Ron standing there. "How you been? Hello Sera." Sera heard the snide remark in Ron's voice when he spoke in her name, she looked up with tears in her eyes and whispered "Hello brother." Ron looked at her with wide eyes then looked up at Harry, then at his mother who was standing in the doorway to his father who had appeared out of thin air. "She's lying! She's lying! Isn't she?" He yelled. Mrs Weasley looked up at Harry and smiled. "You're sleeping in Ron's room Harry dear, go on up. Hermione's in there. You can introduce her to Sera. Go on up." Harry walked up the stairs and was followed out of the room by Sera. Out of the room and half way up the stairs Harry could hear Ron yelling and Mrs Weasley trying to calm him down.

Harry opened the door to Ron's room and held the door open for Sera. she smiled up at him and smiled over on Ron's bed at Hermione. "Hi Harry!" Yelled Hermione and jumped up and hugged him tightly. Suddenly Harry felt someone grab onto his back and the pain of nails being dug in. He looked at Sera and she looked terrified. She was shaking and her face was white and she look like she was about to scream. She looked back at Harry and blacked out.


End file.
